


Fallen

by Aceofstars16, MandalorianDragonTrainer



Series: Fallen Pines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dipper is 16, Fallen Pines AU, Gen, Illustration, Life Has Been Very Hard to These Boys, Mild Blood and Injury, Weirdmageddon Went Global, Zombies, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: The world is no longer the same.Nether is his nephew.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble in aceofstars16 and I's Fallen Pines AU! Illustration by Ace!

Stan huffed as he staggered up the hill, bloodied knuckles clamped over the seeping gash on the back of his scalp. _Darned zombies…_ he glanced back over his shoulder at the grotesque beasts clawing their way up the slope behind him, moaning unintelligibly. They weren’t technically zombies, Dipper had told him, since they’d never been alive. But to Stan, if it slobbered, slouched, and attempted to gnaw through his skull while he was catching up on much-needed rest back at the campsite, it was a zombie.

He got a few good hits in before deciding he’d better run before his brains wound up on the menu. These walking dead didn’t go down as easy as the regular ones back in Gravity Falls, all that time ago. His joints cracked as he scrambled forward. _That or you’re just getting old, Stanley…_

And it was no wonder. A lifetime had passed since Weirdmaggedon began. Or at least it felt like it. Had it really only been three years since the sky tore open on an August afternoon, letting the things of literal nightmares spill into the world? Three years since Bill Cipher held Stan’s screaming niece in front of his captive brother, promising to let her go if Ford only gave up that equation? Three years since his nephew wailed while cradling his sister’s lifeless body in his arms, after Bill broke his promise?

Stan groaned as he stumbled to the ground, the loose dirt around his feet giving way. “Ah!” he yelped as his arm struck a rock. _Oh, that better not’ve been a crack I just heard…_ he gasped quietly, clutching his arm. _Yep, definitely broken…_

_Rauuuggggh…_

Stan flipped himself over, just in time to kick away the slimy undead brute grasping at him. It groaned throatily and toppled back, its single yellow eye devoid of emotion. Stan winced as he struggled to stand, his body balking at the movement.

 _Great… so this is how Stan Pines goes, huh?_ Stan fumbled for his shotgun. He’d emptied it of ammunition when the zombies first attacked the camp, but maybe it’d be of some use as a club. Grunting, he swung at the encroaching assailants, striking the closest monster in the knee. It seemed unfazed, wrenching the gun from Stan’s hands and munching mindlessly on it before casting it aside after deciding it wasn’t a brain. Two or three of the creatures grabbed Stan’s legs, dragging him back toward the frothing, famished horde—

An axe lodged itself in the zombie’s head, splattering green ooze onto Stan’s jacket. The others backed away, evidently startled, if such a thing was possible.

 _“Get away from him!”_ a voice roared.

_“Dipper, don’t—”_

The boy tore past Stan, wrenching the axe from the fallen monster and swinging viciously at the rest of the pack. _“Get over here, you ugly—”_

 _“RAAAUUUGGGH!”_ a zombie sank its teeth into Dipper’s arm.

 _“Dipper!”_ Stan cried.

The boy was unfazed, flinging an elbow into his attacker’s glowing eye before cutting it down, leaping at the others with vengeance burning in his eyes. Stan’s jaw slackened as his once clumsy, awkward nephew dispatched the monsters with brutal efficiency.

Less than a minute later, Dipper was standing alone on the hillside, teeth bared, panting, drenched in sweat and blood, Wendy’s axe clutched in his shaking hands. Finally, he turned to face Stan, kicking the zombies aside and rushing to help his grunkle up.

“Did they bite you?”

“Unfortunately,” Stan sighed. “Pretty sure my arm’s broken, too.”

Dipper glared hotly. “You know you’re not supposed to sleep without someone on guard.”

“Well, what was I supposed to do? You’d been gone for hours and without Wendy to—” he caught himself before he made Dipper anymore upset. “Forget it. Over now. Let’s get some boiling water on these things before we turn into zombies ourselves.”

Dipper nodded, latching the axe onto his back and binding a wrapping around Stan’s head, unfazed by the gory wound, his own face bleeding and caked in zombie sludge. “Let’s go.” He slung Stan’s arm over his shoulder and began to scout a safe way down. A twinge of guilt in his heart, Stan thought back to a time when he wanted toughen the kid up. But now, gazing at the bruised, bloody young man in front of him, what he wouldn’t give to have his kind, gentle nephew back. But that kid died along with his sister.

And Stan doubted he would ever see him again.


End file.
